Morning Training
by CoffeeBeanFox
Summary: Since you guys all loved my previous KyuuNaru fic so much I finally wrote another one! (four months later...) Still a quick one-shot thing. Q w Q hope you enjoy #nsfw #bestiality #little bit of dog cock sucking near the end, not much


It was early in the morning, the sun was low and casting gentle rays over the Leaf village; coloring it soft pastel colors. Many people were already up and out of their houses, either at their jobs, or merely roaming the village for a crisp morning walk. The birds were chirping and happily flying around while villagers were roaming the dirt streets.

A certain blond was already awake and getting dressed. He pulled his orange and black jacket on and left it unzipped. He picked up the mug of coffee while he stepped over the large, demon fox. Sipping the mug, he swallowed the hot coffee as he bit into a buttered piece of toast. Sitting down at the table, he looked over at the lazy fox on his floor. Naruto and the kyuubi had long ago become friends; but it was only recently that Kurama could freely roam outside of Naruto's body. It was actually kind of nice. Now, Naruto didn't have to worry about being home alone anymore. Sometimes he and Kurama would just have a nice talk… among other things.

Yeah, him and Kurama had a rather interesting relationship. They were friends, but they were more like… friends with benefits. Sometimes, at the most random times, Kurama wanted to have a little bit of animalistic fun.

Getting up, Naruto put his drink in the sink. "Come on, Kurama. Let's get down to the field." He wanted to battle with Kurama for awhile to get some training done. What better way than to fight with your own bijuu?

Slipping his black sandals on, he waited for the large fox to get up and finally follow him out. They both walked out of the apartment and through the village to go to a more deserted part of the forest outside of the village. It was easier than the training ground, since it was out of the way of the villagers and there was a lot more room for Kurama to move around. His size was smaller, but he wasn't exactly tiny either considering he was still larger than a full grown lion.

As Naruto got ready, he waited for Kurama to take his position a little bit ahead of him, then they both began the battle. It lasted awhile; the large fox and the blond, whiskered-boy going back and forth between kicks, swipes and jutsus. Naruto had to often dodge the kitsune's fire, while Kurama had to blog many rasengans and get rid of those pesky shadow clones.

Almost thirty minutes had passed, until Kurama finally became bored of going easy on the human. He wanted to do something else less bothersome. And he knew what he had in mind too. No one was around; so there was no harm in playing around with his host. So, while Naruto was mindlessly distracted, Kurama easily gripped the blond from the back of the neck and pinned him down with one large, clawed hand.

The demon's deep, barking laughter filled the air. "You're so easy to pin, pup!"

"Hey—hey! Alright, get off!" Naruto trashed under the large paw, but couldn't quite push him off. "You're heavy."

Red, slit eyes stared down at the squirming blond. His head slowly tilted, making his long ears flop a little. "My, my, you're demanding." There was still an amused snicker in the fox demon's voice. He didn't lift his palm. "Since you made me come out here, I think I deserve a reward."

The blond paused his struggling to tilt his head and glance back at the large fox looming over him. He had a feeling he already knew what that sly animal was playing at. "You can't be serious, this early!?"

The fox shrugged, "No one is around. So unless you're incredibly loud, not a single soul will even know." Those black lined lips curled into a big smirk. He moved to loom over the male human, his tails spread out along behind himself as he lowered that big muzzle close to Naruto's face. "Don't act like you wouldn't like it so early." His grin spread bigger from the pink tint that came to the blond's face.

Moving his other clawed hand, the orange-red fox dragged his white nails down the blond's back and hooked them on those orange pants, then easily yanked them down. There was an annoyed sound that escaped the blond, "Hey—be careful or you'll rip another pair of my pants!" Kurama's eyes rolled at the comment, but he didn't respond to it.

Stepping back, he removed his hand from Naruto's neck as he leaned his muzzle down and nudged the bare, tan ass. It made Naruto twitch and raise his butt up higher to get away from the cold nose. However, there wasn't a reluctant complaint, so Kurama continued. Mouth opening, he dragged his big, floppy tongue between Naruto's cheeks.

The blond gasped sharply, and jerked away from the sudden contact. But he relaxed and let out a tiny breath. They had done things like this quite a few times, but he had the feeling he'd just never get used to it. However, he soon relaxed. One blue eye closed as he pressed his tan cheek into the grass so his head was tilted to the side while his hands laid over the grass.

Soon enough, the demon fox had the human's tan ass all nice and wet from his tongue. He stepped over Naruto, licking his muzzle. "Ready for it, Kit?"

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and slowly nodded in response. He could feel something warm pressed against his thigh. He looked behind himself to see that swelled cock just hanging down from all of that smooth fur. Tan fingers lightly picked at the grass, "Yeah—just hurry it up. I don't want someone walking by."

Kurama snorted from the Uzumaki's attempt to still act in charge. The fox pressed his furry hips forward and his slick, fox cock started to press right on that wet hole until it started to slip inside. It was an easy entry with no broad tip to deal with. Those orange-red hips didn't stop pushing forward until his big knot was pressed against those tan cheeks. Kurama let out a low, demonic growl.

Grimacing, Naruto's eyes shut as his fingers curled in the dirt and grass. It was painful, but his body was much more accustomed to it than the first few times. He could feel his insides spreading wider until finally the demon had stopped. Letting out a few shaky breaths, his back hunched a little from the mixture of pain and a pleasurable feel.

Kurama only gave Naruto a short amount of time to get adjusted, before those animalistic instincts started to kick in. One furry hand gripped Naruto's hip and waist area, his long fingers curling around his body, those sharp nails slightly digging into that multicolored jacket. Scruffy hips pulled back, then smacked forward. He started up nice and slow, then gradually and quickly built up a more satisfying pace.

Once he had a quick but steady pace, Kurama shifted closer and angled his hips down to get in deeper. His furry hips made pat sounds with each smack against Naruto's ass they made. Grunts and gruff sounds could be heard from the fox demon, while the blond below him made muffled; embarrassed moans. However, no matter what kind of sound Naruto made; Kurama enjoyed hearing it. Mainly out of smug satisfaction to know it was him who was causing those sounds.

Shifting his weight more onto his palm, Kurama leaned more onto one side as he lifted his leg up a bit to get better access. Red eyes closed, and his black lined lips pulled back to bare his teeth as he began to take in sharp breaths. His tongue slightly hung down over those thick teeth. Tilting his head down, he nudged Naruto in the head with his muzzle, then raised his head back up. It was his silent way of telling Naruto he was going to pick up the pace.

And that's exactly what he did. Fox hips began to made louder noises as he smacked into Naruto with a rough, un-rhythmical pace. His slick cock made wet slaps every time it shoved back in to the knot. It began to pulse as his pleasure built up closer to the edge.

Naruto's own body was beginning to tighten as he felt that hot pleasure curling more in his lower gut. His back arched, then lowered, and would arch again in a pleasurable wave. His fingers had ripped quite a bit of grass out as his toes curled in his black sandals. Kurama's big, fox cock was continuously rubbing against every good spot inside him. It sent multiple waves of pleasure through his body and ripped more sounds out from his lungs to his lips. Some were loud, others were muffled grunts of mixed pleasure.

Shifting one hand, he gripped onto his own dripping cock to speed up the progress. He could feel the way Kurama's cock was starting to pulse and swell and he knew that meant he was almost done. His own hand began to pump himself with messy strokes, going from the base to the tip. Blue eyes closed, he gritted his teeth as his body jerked and shot out his messy seed down onto the grass and over his own fingers.

Just in that moment, he felt Kurama's swelled cock push in harder until the wide knot managed to slip inside. Letting out a half pained, half pleasured sound. His body jerked forward a little, but he couldn't get far from the fox still holding him in place. He could feel the demon's soft but scruffy fur pressed against his body. While still in the afterglow of his own pleasure; he felt the warm, thick fluid start to coat his insides. Kurama's cock pulsed and pumped him full of that thick bodily fluid. A lingering moan escaped the both of them. It felt like forever until he finally felt the dick stop leaking inside him.

They both stayed in those positions for a few good minutes. The fox had to wait until his body calmed down and his cock wasn't as swelled as before. And once it wasn't, he stepped back until his knot popped out and he easily pulled the rest of his cock out. Quite a bit of his own spunk came back out of Naruto's stretched hole and dripped down onto the clothing bundled near his knees.

"Well, now you're a mess, pup."

Naruto let out an annoyed sound, "And whose fault is that?" He slowly sat up, a shiver going up his spine as the warm fluid just easily leaked back out. It wouldn't be smart to pull his pants up just yet. He wiped some orange fur off his legs. Sweat and a giant fox didn't mix too well.

Blue eyes glanced up to the fox standing near him, then at the slightly messy cock dangling down. He shifted more onto his knees, then motioned for Kurama to get closer. Reaching out, his fingers wrapped around the base. Leaning forward, Naruto licked up the sides as he cleaned off the last bits of fox cum still on it. Running his tongue over the pinkish tip, he sucked there just for a few moments before he pulled back and licked his lips.

Letting go, Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth, then looked up to see the fox was staring down at him. His tan face became flushed with a deep red, "S-Stop staring at me!" Pursing his lips when the fox had only laughed, he stood up and pulled his lower clothing back on, "Whatever lets go home."

Kurama followed Naruto back up the trail, grinning amusedly as his tails flickered behind him. "Alright, but when we get back you should give me a proper blowjob, because that was crappy."

"S-Shut up!"


End file.
